Cute Little Things
by liuxue
Summary: Just short little drabbles that includes our favourite assassins and templars!
1. Index Page and Disclamiers

**Cute little things**

**Just short little drabbles that includes our favourite assassins and templars!**

* * *

**File1, File2, File3:** Grinning like an idiot a.k.a- Connor and Aveline play Little Big Planet 2 **|x|** Praying a.k.a- Maria ruining Altair's blend mode **|x|** Aveline learning how to use a bow a.k.a- The accident

**File4, File5, File6, File7: **The Argument a.k.a what happened before 'Praying' **|x|** Sword of Sharpness 2 a.k.a- Connor making deli jokes **|x|** Failed attempt at flirting a.k.a- She's not impressed dude **|x|** Walk away a.k.a- Call me

* * *

**Disclaimers**

Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft

Little Big Planet 2 (c) Media Molecule

Grinning Like An Idiot Plot (c) StephenPlays

Sword of Ham Sandwich. Sword of Shaprness 2 (c) StephenPlays

Call Me (c) Shinedown

Minecraft (c) Mojang

Overall story (c) liuxue


	2. File1, File2, File3

**Cute little things**

**Just short little drabbles that includes our favourite assassins and templars!**

* * *

_Grinning like an idiot a.k.a- Connor and Aveline play little Big Planet:_

Connor moving the joystick around to search for something easy for Aveline to play. Considering that this was the first time she even saw the game, it was best to start on the first stage, he thought.

"I'm grinning," Aveline said out of the blue, her little sack boy standing on the PS3 controller on the screen.

"You are grinning; grinning like an idiot."

"…"

"That's a- that's a phrase."

"…"

"Now I'm not calling you an idiot-"

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not calling you an idiot-"

"You are."

"I'm not calling you-"

"You are."

"No, I didn't call you an idiot."

"You're mean."

"I- No, I didn't-"

"You're mean."

"No, I didn't.-"

"You're mean."

"I'm not mean. I-"

"You're mean"

"I didn't mean to call you-"

"You're awful."

"It's not like I was referring that-"

"You're awful."

"You were actually an idiot, I was just saying-"

Connor leant to shut his mouth that day after a painfully hard slap from the native woman.

* * *

_Praying a.k.a- Maria ruining Altair's blend mode:_

Once again, he was out for blood in the streets of Acre. Again, he was in a group of scholars and trying to blend past the guards. The guards welcomed the scholar in with no troubles, not noticing him in the middle of the four men. Inwardly, he cheered and danced like a fool for getting past and tricking them for the millionth time.

At least, until his oh-so nice wife shows up acting like a desperate beggar. How he could tell her apart from the others? Maria always smelled like strawberries and her voice was a little higher for the beggars. If he wasn't married to her, he would have just pushed her out of the way. But, she was his wife and he had to put up with her no matter what.

"Please, I'm poor and sick and hungry." Altair forced himself to remain calm.

"I have children to feed." Altair forced himself to breathe in and out slowly.

"I have no food for myself as well and I want my children to grow up strong and healthy." Altair counted to ten in his head as he was nearing to the bureau.

"Please, just spare a few coins…" Screw it. Altair punched Maria in the face and she crashed into a bunch of guards. He felt his right eye twitch when the guards started shouting and running towards him. He started sprinting for his life again, but he shot Maria one last dirty look.

"What did I do to get into this mess?" He asked himself.

* * *

_Aveline learning how to use a bow a.k.a- The accident:_

"Now, just hold the string like this," Connor gently guided her hand to the correct position. Gently because he really didn't want Aveline to suddenly turn towards him and shoot him in the face with the arrow. Aveline a person that can be easily surprised.

"And pulled the end of the arrow nearer to the side of your head," again, he very delicately moved Aveline's hand to avoid being shot at by her.

"I've got it Connor. Can I release the arrow now?"

Connor breathed in and out for a moment to calm his heartbeat down and replied, "Sure."

Just as he said that, the door slammed open and an angry Maria stamped through. Because of the shock, Aveline accidentally turned around and her fingers loosened on the string. This resulted in the arrow hitting Connor's forehead and him falling back due to the recoil. Aveline didn't even notice and ran towards Maria to comfort her.

Connor then proceeded to lock the doors of his room so he could throw a silent tantrum.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft**

**Little Big Planet 2 (c) Media Molecule**

**Grinning like an idiot a.k.a- Connor and Aveline play little Big Planet Plot (c) StephenPlays**

* * *

**A/N: This was actually really fun to write. Especially the first one. I have this headcannon that Connor is actually a hardcore gamer while Aveline spends most of her time outside with friends. Like, this is probably all in Modern AU scenarios. Unless I can find something that I can fit into their own timelines. (Like the AltMar story)**


	3. File4, File5, File6, File7

**Cute little things**

**Just short little drabbles that includes our favourite assassins and templars!**

* * *

_The Argument a.k.a what happened before 'Praying':_

"I do not have mood swings!" She yelled. She was biting the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from pouncing on her husband. Not only was the skirt preventing her from kicking him, she also didn't want him to see her underwear. Nobody knew, but her husband was actually a very big pervert.

"Yeah, sure you don't," was her husband's sarcastic reply. He rolled his golden eyes before leaning on the bookshelf behind him. A knowing look was on his face; his lips were curved into a cocky smirk and underneath the hood, his eyes sparkled with a thief's joy.

Maria huffed with her arms crossed across her chest and she looked away. How insensitive was her husband? "I do not have mood swings!"

"You don't," his lips were still in that cocky smirk. His posture was relaxed and he had let down his guard a long time ago. Maria could probably sneak up in front of him and attack him with her fast legs, but again, she didn't want to risk her husband looking under her skirt. Her arms weren't that strong either, so that option was out.

Finally, she gave up and stormed out of his study. A plan was forming in her creative mind and all she needed was the materials for it to work.

* * *

_Sword of Sharpness 2 a.k.a- Connor making deli jokes:_

Aveline and Connor were just playing a normal game of Minecraft with the settings set to hard. That was when Aveline saw that night was approaching fast and monsters had started spawning.

"You can handle yourself fine?" Connor asked when he noticed Aveline was tensing up beside him.

"I have a sword of sharpness times two so…" she trailed off. He looked at his own screen with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that mean?"

"Uh… It cuts easier."

Connor chuckled before Aveline continued, "I assume it just does more damage."

"It cuts easier? Now my deli meat will be so thin! I can't wait to have a delicious ham sandwich," Connor ran into a mod of zombies and a skeleton but continued on nonetheless.

"Mm, Sword of Sharpness-2. The sequel, to Sword of Sharpness. I love to cut my cheese. I cut it every morning, right after I get right out of bed." Connor smiled a little when he heard Aveline giggle and abruptly, his eyes landed on his little health meter.

"I'm getting beat up by zombies; I should probably stop making deli jokes."

* * *

_Failed attempts at flirting a.k.a- She's not impressed dude:_

Of course she was the target again. He didn't have the heart to kill her. He couldn't kill her, never could. Of course, he always had a little fun with her and her easy personality.

"So sad you're the enemy. You are a beauty, woman," he looked at her up and down. The belt that was holding the red coat securely was actually exposing more of her delicious body and he hoped that she knew. He hoped that Eleanor was just playing and seducing him because she knew it. She couldn't be as dense as she looks like, right?

"You still have the nerve to flirt with me?" She growled. He had to admit, it turned him on a little.

"Well, it's just the truth," he smirked. The blade of her sword jabbed at him and little more.

"Nothing more but a pesky attempt to get on my good side, if I had one."

"No darling. It's the truth."

"The truth is vague, blurred by lies"

"Well I have never told a lie in my life."

"Again, no telling if it's the truth or another mucky lie."

In response, he grabbed her arm lightly before pulling her down, their nose touching. "No lie darling."

"Release me, Robber."

"My name is Fillan, remember it," he removed his hand and watched her jump off the roof of the building. Something, however, kept nagging him at the back of his mind.

_She's never going to remember you…_

* * *

_Walk away a.k.a- Call me:_

He knew that caring for her would be hard.

He knew that treating her like his own made the job even harder. _How was he falling even harder when she was so obviously pushing him away?_ She was carrying their child, not only her's. She knew she didn't have to face this alone, yet she wanted to.

She had said to him before that she was not a princess worth saving. She was the knight in shining armor saving her. She would be able to find a safe place from all the misery. What was he doing, loitering around in her life?

He tried convincing her that he's changed, that he's not the same ruthless person before.

He's changed for the child, for Darim. Does she listen? No, she doesn't.

_And it's the same personality that got him falling for her in the first place._ It was like falling head first into the hard, cobblestone ground. He knew the consequences, yet he took the chance. He loved her, despite knowing how it would affect him. He didn't care, he loved her so dearly.

"I'm sorry," he bowed his head. Another night of receptiveness. Why did he bother?

"Just go."

Like a free sprite in the wind, he ran away from her home. The maiden was alone now, and she chose to be. So, why did he feel like he was responsible for the loneliness of her?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Sword of Sharpness 2 base (c) StephenPlays**

**Call Me (c) Shinedown**

**Assassin's Creed series (c) Ubisoft**

**Minecraft (c) Mojang**

* * *

**A/N: Again, this was fun to write. I guess I just have some free time on my hands and I need a rest from ACIII multiplayer. And, the last one almost made me cry. Almost... -sobs in a conner-**


End file.
